


circular

by angstlairde



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bonding, Crack, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Idiots in Love, Korra gets sentimental and floppy, They bond by smashing heads, seriously, stupidly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstlairde/pseuds/angstlairde
Summary: There's just something theraputic about drinking shitty beers and started bar brawls, and it certainly doesn't hurt to have rich girlfriends to pay for damages. Especially since planning a wedding is way to much work and Korra isn't quite joking when she tells Asami they should just elope.In which, Korra and Lin bust each others heads, Korra goes soft and boneless on Asami, and Asami and Kya are the Adults





	circular

Korra drains the rest of her beer, smashes the bottle on the wall, and chucks the jagged neck at Lin, twenty feet away at the opposite end of the bar.

  
“Try and block that!” Korra yells, as Lin does exactly that and smacks the flying safety hazard out of the air with a well-timed block of her metal arm guards and towards a fool patron who hadn't left or hidden under their table yet.

  
Record scratch. Freeze frame. You're probably wondering how they got into this situation.

  
Just to be clear, Korra had no intentions of throwing down with her ex-boyfriend's boss and her ex-boss's ex. And, you know, Chief of Republic City Police, someone who could absolutely make her job a nightmare. To reiterate - this was not her intention.

  
Her intention was to go out for drinks after a stressful day with her fiancee and then… relax at home. Turns out Lin and Kya had the same idea, except they were already married and had no stressful wedding plans to go over. (Honestly, she wasn't all kidding when she told Asami they should just elope.)

  
There was usually a scale with which to judge how Korra acted based on how many drinks she had downed, but she skipped One to Three Drinks-Korra and straight (ha!) to Four-Drink-Korra who gets aggressive and totally DTF (Down To Fight. Three-Drink-Korra is the other DTF.) Four-Drinks-Korra plus Angry Drunk Lin is always a bad mix, and Kya and Asami quickly linked arms and ordered some fruity drinks and started talking about Smart People Things while their girls started to get more and more ready to throw down.

  
Resume play.

  
Lin smashes a mostly-broken chair seat and two remaining legs over her knee and takes a running jump at Korra, who drops and rolls out of range, resisting the urge to kick a blast of fire at her feet.

  
Only rule during Korra And Lin's All Out Brawls: no bending.

  
It has accidentally become something of a tradition, that any time Lin Beifong and Avatar Korra are in the same bar, they either start a brawl or are the brawl, and it's gotten to the point where as soon as Asami and Kya see Korra and Lin make eye contact, they order a drink to sip and take it outside to have a stimulating conversation as their wives knocked some heads inside.

  
In a slight lull in the fight, because it's nearly eleven, and Korra is thirsty and Lin is ordering two more beers and throwing one towards her and she drains it quickly and holds the chilly bottle against her neck as she waits for Lin to finish. She catches sight of Asami looking beautiful as always in a long dark brown coat offset by a bright blue scarf from the South Pole, talking animatedly about something with Kya, her green eyes catching the light of the streetlamp and Korra sighs a little as she sits on the floor, leaning against a cracked tabletop.

  
Lin sits down next to her with a huff and cracks her neck. Holds out her bottle. Korra taps it with hers and asks,

  
“Feel better? I sure do. Like,” she starts, waving a hand in the air. “Not only is being the Avatar already stressful enough, I'm getting married in like, three weeks. Marrying the literal love of my life shouldn't be so… stressful.”

  
Lin snorts.

  
“Me and Kya had the tiniest wedding ever and I felt like I was going to tear my hair out. I dunno how you're managing.”

  
“If it weren't for Asami, I wouldn't,” Korra admits, leaning her head on her hand as she watches Asami and Kya out the window. She sighs. “How on Raava's earth is she literally the most beautiful woman ever.”

  
“Hey, now, I thought we agreed?” Lin asks with a pointed look, referencing an earlier brawl when the question of if Asami or Kya were more beautiful that ended in a truce.

  
“Yeah,” Korra says with a dreamy sigh that means she's done listening to anything that's not Asami.

  
The bell above the door jingles when Asami and Kya reenter the bar, the final notes of laughter hanging in the air from some joke, and Korra watches Asami with a sleepy, totally, hopelessly in love expression on her face.

  
“Hey, pretty lady!” Korra calls, a sly grin stretching across her face. She waits until Asami turns with a smile and asks, with an expression suddenly tender, “Marry me?”

  
A quiet, soft laugh escapes Asami's mouth as she brushes a strand of hair off her face as she writes a check to the bartender for damages and to pay off their tabs.

  
Kya has hauled Lin to her feet, and the Chief is affectionate as only the normally non-PDA Chief can be, with her arms around Kya's waist, attempting to subtly nuzzle into her neck, and failing, and she's going to be very happy with the few people inside the bar to witness her display of affection that haven't already. Asami crouches in front of Korra, arms outstretched, hands palms up.

  
“Ready to go home?”

  
“You taking me home? Now I feel special,” Korra slurs happily as Asami helps her up, and immediately collides with her, wrapping her arms around Asami's waist and pressing her nose into her soft, sweet-smelling hair covering her shoulder.

  
“That's because you are very special, baby,” Asami chuckles as she and Kya lead their girls outside.

  
“Not as special as you!” Korra protests loudly, loud enough that Asami has no idea what Lin is mumbling to Kya. She is clingy now and Asami would feel sympathetic if Korra was not similarly clingy, and she laughs suddenly.

  
Kya sends her a mildly confused look, before laughing when Asami points first to Korra, then Lin.

  
“At least you're a healer,” Asami points out as Korra goes soft and floppy, whining when her shiner gets brushed against.

  
“Hey, now!” Kya laughs. “Korra can heal herself.”

  
“Not when she's drunk, she can't,” Asami laughs, maneuvering her fiancee towards their Satomobile.

  
“She's been your problem for a couple years,” Kya calls over her shoulder in goodbye. “What's another night?”

  
Korra sighs happily, draped as she is over Asami, and says,

  
“You're so pretty. The streetlamps make your eyes sparkle. You look like a spirit. But a pretty one, not an ugly one. But don't tell them I called any of them ugly. But you're so pretty. The most beautifulest. Beautifulest. That's not a word, but if if were, you would be the definition.”

  
Asami laughs as she helps Korra into the car and leans over to kiss her on the cheek.

  
“You're such a charmer, love.”

  
“Wait!” Korra exclaims, catching Asami's hand. “When you call me names like that it makes my heart go,” and she makes an explosion sound and does the hands, a fist and then fingers spread.

  
The sound Asami makes cannot be communicated by words, but her breath catches in her throat and by all the spirits, she loves Korra so much.

  
“You make my heart go,” and she repeats the explosion sound and gesture. The face Korra makes is inordinately pleased.

 

 


End file.
